Mousekit: Before she was leader
by invader magy
Summary: About my oc Mousestar, when she was a kit.  I only own Moonshine, Willowkit, Bloodkit, Brightkit, and Mouseskit. T for swearing in future chapters. please R&R  read & review  No flames.  Any copying will lead to death.


"Get every one out of the camp, now!"

"Where are the kits?"

"Mousekit, where are you?"

I heard yelling outside, but I didn't know what they were saying. Bloodkit and Willowkit must have be with Moonshine, our mother. It was dark, my eyes hurt, it was hard to breath. Smelled like death, and it was very warm. I heard paws run past, then teeth on my scruff. I felt my self swaying very fast and the thudding of paws running.

**XXxxxxXX**

I woke up, the smell was wrong, it didn't smell like home. I opened my eyes, Seeing a rock cavern I woke up fully. There was lichen infront of the hole so you couldn't see out. I looked around and realised I was in the medicine cats den. I tried to get up, but a calm voice stopped me. A male, voice smooth, like water on the lake with out any two legs. I turned around and saw a gray cat with dark gray strippes, his eyes were pale blue and he stared blindly at me.

"I am Jayfeather, of Thunderclan. Welcome to my den young kit. Might I ask what your name is?" He said

"Mousekit." I replied.

"Mousekit, I'm surprised you made it. We saw the smoke all the way from here." he said, trying to make me comfortable.

"What smoke?" I asked. He looked surprised for a second then went to look at his herbs.

"There was a fire in Shadowclan territory, Every one made it, thank star clan for that." He said. I looked around and saw no one else was there.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Three sunrises, they found you in the nursery asleep and you didn't wake up for three sunrises."

"That long? I was asleep that long? I need to eat, I missed playing with the other kits." I said franticly, Jayfeather came up and put his tail on my shoulder.

"Calm down, you'll be able to play with the other kits soon, right now you need to build up strength. I'll go get you a mouse so you may eat." he said and left the den. When he came back, he had the biggest mouse in the world.

"That's big, Jayfeather. I don't think I can eat that."I said

"Actually it's small. Here try a bite." He said laying it down infront of me. I prodded it, smelled it, then

I tried it. It was delicous. It was gone before you could say Starclan three times.

"Someones hungry." He said, I nodded in reply and his whiskers twichted.

"Can I go play now?"I asked

"Not yet, you still have to builed up stength." He said

"How long will that be?" I asked . He walked up to and put his tail around me. I huddled in the warmth

of his fur.

"One sunrise, until then I'll stay here to keep you company. Moonshine comes in here sometimes to make sure your ok."

"Thank you Jayfeather." Right then Moonshine comes in.

"Your awake, thank Starclan your alright." she said coming to me.

"Hello Mother, are there other kits out there?" I asked

"Yes there are, and Willowkit refused to play until you could." She said, whiskers twitching.

"Can she come in?" I asked

"Not right now, you still have to get better." Jayfeather replied.

"I can get better soon, see?" I said standing, only to fall down again.

"I don't think so,"Jayfeather said,"Moonshine, Mousekit should stay in here for a few more days."

"But why, I can get better fast just let me stand up again." I said. I felt there gaze burn my fur but I ignored them, I put my feet under me and pushed up. I looked up a smile on my face, then I felt a pain in my legs and again, I was on the ground.

"Foxdung, why can't I stand up?" I shouted to no one.

"It comes after breathing smoke too long." Jayfeather explained, raping his tail around me. I pushed it away.

"I want to stand up now, so I can play with the others. It's not fair." I said turning away.

"Mousekit, listen, were trying to make it better. If you work with us and do what your told, you can see the other kits. Maybe you could sleep in the nursery tomorrow night." Moonshine said.

"I DON'T WANT THAT, I WANT TO STAND NOW AND PLAY WITH THE OTHER KITS!"


End file.
